


Зарисовка без названия

by ForeverNemi



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Porn, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Теон подсматривает за свиданием братьев в богороще</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зарисовка без названия

Не было ничего проще: эти двое были слишком безалаберны, чтобы понять, что за ними следят. Или же были настолько увлечены, что не видели никого вокруг себя. Теон, заметив уже знакомые ему переглядывания и глупые улыбки обоих, напрягся. Еще чуть-чуть, и Робб скажет, что ему нужно побыть одному, и отправится в богорощу, а Джон, выждав пару минут, пойдет за ним. Никто не посмеет мешать сыновьям лорда возносить молитвы богам, никто не пойдет за ними, оставив их наедине.  
Никто, кроме Теона, конечно.  
О, да, Теон точно пойдет за ними, сторожась и следя, чтобы ни одна веточка не хрустнула под его сапогом. Раскидистые ветви чардрев скроют его не хуже, чем Роба с Джоном, совсем распустившихся в отсутствие отца. Они почти перестали скрываться, хотя раньше Теону было сложно понять, что на самом деле стоит за их словами и взглядами, обращенными друг к другу. Он и узнал о тайне случайно – Утонувший милостив к своим детям не меньше, чем старые боги. А узнав, даже не удивился – все говорило об этом, кричало, как караульный на башне. Отпрыски Старка едва ли не флаги вывешивали на себе: «Собственность Джона» и «Собственность Робба».  
Безумцы и глупцы.  
Теон не был ни слеп, ни глух, ни глуп, как они. Он сразу понял, какой подарок приготовила ему судьба, раскрыв их тайну, но как использовать ее себе на благо, он пока не решил. Верным было одно – рассказывать милорду Эддарду о распутстве сыновей он пока не стал.

Теон, делая шаги на выдохе, осторожно и медленно продвигался по богороще, не зная, под каким кустом найдет братьев сегодня. У них не было «своего» места. Один раз Теон застал их в колючих зарослях почти на окраине, в другой раз – под чардревом, на красных листьях, усыпавших траву. Только услышав тихий плеск, Теон напрягся. Эти двое плескались в пруду, как мальчишки, их веселый, пусть и негромкий смех, было слышно издалека, можно было забыть о маскировке. Теон устроился у корней дерева, почти скрывшись за его стволом. Но, если его не было видно, то пруд был перед ним как на ладони.  
Одежда, брошенная впопыхах, валялась на траве, и непонятно было, чьи штаны Робба, а где куртка Джона. Братья же, голые и довольные, стояли посередине пруда, больше похожего на лужу, и обнимались. Как слюнявые телята, Теон даже скривился от их сопливой романтики. Хорошо, что целоваться не начали…  
Но тут Теону не повезло – Робб первым потянулся к губам Джона, запустил руку в его непослушные вихры, прижал теснее к себе. От их тел и пруда поднимался небольшой парок, развеивавшийся в прохладном воздухе, белая кожа светилась от капелек воды, покрывавших их тела, солнце пробивалось сквозь ветви чардрева, дробясь радугой в рыжих волосах Робба.  
Это было красиво до невозможности, даже железносердый Теон не выдержал и отвернулся, давая братьям небольшую передышку от своего внимания. Едва же снова послышалась негромкая речь, он обернулся, стараясь поймать каждое выскользнувшее слово, чтобы потом использовать его себе на благо. И напрягся, когда прозвучало его имя.  
— Ты нахватался этого в борделе с Грейджоем? – сердито спросил Джон. После короткой, почти не видной Теону борьбы, он вытащил из воды руку брата, перехватив ее за запястье, и держал, не давая прикоснуться к себе.  
— Я звал тебя с нами, — весело отвечал Робб. – Тебе бы понравилось!  
— Нет, — продолжал сердиться Джон. – Это… Это же мерзко!  
— Ты слишком чистоплотен для черного. – Робб сумел освободить руку и теперь уже сам удерживал брата: сделав короткую подсечку, он повалил его в воду, а потом, едва они оба выбрались к берегу, прижал к земле, навалившись сверху. – Ты же бросишь меня, Джон, ты сам говорил. Стена, лед – снежная романтика, ведь так? И что останется мне?  
Теон превратился в слух. Он распластался по земле, пытаясь расслышать все, но братья перешли на шепот, который заглушало даже покачивание деревьев. Что бы ни говорил Робб, что бы ни отвечал Джон, Теон этого уже не слышал. Он боялся шелохнуться, чтобы ненарочным звуком не разрушить ставшее их общим уединение – от мира и друг друга.  
Робб прижался щекой к щеке Джона, продолжая шептать что-то, и тот наконец расслабился. Он рассмеялся, обнял брата и притянул к себе, снова целуя. Это было так приторно, так слащаво, что Теон снова скривился от отвращения. Он никогда не вел себя так с девчонками. Задрать юбку, вставить член и схватить за грудь – вот все ласки, на которые он был щедр. Робб с Джоном же возились на земле, как щенята, наверняка еще и за уши друг друга хватали, глупцы. Теону было противно наблюдать за ними.  
Он ждал, когда братья приступят к самому интересному, к тому, что каждый раз манило его за ними, заставляло смотреть, не отводя глаз. Инцест, да еще между братьями – это и само по себе было жаркой тайной, но то, что творили друг с другом отпрыски Старка, нередко перекрывало по откровенности многие умения бордельных девок. Да и к слову, то, что те делали с Теоном за деньги, братья дарили друг другу с любовью, каким бы смешным это ни казалось циничному Грейджою.  
Вот и сейчас, заставив Джона лежать смирно, Робб снова ступил в воду.  
— Ляг поближе, — попросил он, и понятливый сейчас, но такой остолоп в обычной жизни, Сноу придвинулся, спустил ноги с бережка вниз, а Робб встал между ними.  
Теон напрягся, забыл, как двигаться и дышать, смотрел, не отрываясь, на торчащий член Джона – крупный на зависть, толстый, с темной головкой. Робб, улыбаясь, смотрел поверх тела распластанного Джона, и Грейджой испугался было, что сейчас его заметят, но до него никому не было дела. Робб придержал член Джона, облизал его и взял в рот, пока неглубоко, но у Сноу вырвался сдавленный стон. У Робба западали щеки, кадык на горле двигался туда-сюда, пока он сосал, а Джон, тихо вскрикивая, цеплялся за траву и вырывал ее из земли с корнями, настолько сильными были его ощущения.  
Робб вел себя, как публичная девка, но у Теона даже мысли не возникло действительно сравнивать их. Старк не пользовался сам и не давал пользоваться собой, наоборот, во всех его движениях, успокаивающем поглаживании было столько любви, что Грейджою впору было позавидовать.  
Он и завидовал. Но не потому, что сам не отказался бы оказаться на месте кого-то из братьев, вовсе нет. Ему захотелось на себе испытать те чувства, что связывали этих двоих – единение, зависимость друг от друга, желание поделиться наслаждением. Теон, как завороженный, наблюдал за тем, как поджимается у Сноу живот, как пальцы Робба скользят в темных паховых волосах, а губы – по стволу члена. Старк был бесстыден, сосал и облизывал, едва не причмокивал, будто младенец – сладостью. Джон прикрыл лицо сгибом локтя, правую руку опустил на голову брата, схватил его за волосы, удерживая возле паха. Сноу стонал, а Робб давился, и дурак бы не понял, что Старк глотает сперму, пусть и не так умело, как любая знающая шлюха.  
Наконец, Сноу отпустил Робба, и тот, окунувшись в пруд с головой, вынырнул обратно, отфыркиваясь и вытирая ладонями лицо, а потом набрал воды и прополоскал рот.  
— Понравилось? – хитро спросил он, выныривая и укладываясь рядом с братом. Теон, давясь слюной и завистью, смотрел, как покачивается его член, еще не получивший разрядки. У Грейджоя подвело в животе, кожа покрылась мурашками, а в паху потянуло. Теон положил на член руку и сжал его, только боль не принесла облегчения. Кровь бежала по телу все быстрее, щеки горели, а дыхание вырывалось короткими выдохами. Теон прислонился головой к стволу дерева и закрыл глаза, ненавидя в этот момент все на свете: Старка и Сноу, их отца, свою проклятую жизнь, полную зависти и желаний.  
Он не открыл глаз, даже когда услышал стон Робба. И без этого было понятно, как отвечает брату Джон – на это Теон уже вдоволь насмотрелся раньше. Сноу сжал член брата кулаком, присосался к его рту и пытался довести Робба до пика, не путаясь в ритме движений рук и губ. Такие незамысловатые ласки они использовали каждый день – и в тот первый раз, когда Теон, отправившийся искать их на конюшню, обнаружил обоих в сене, с одновременно движущимися руками на членах друг друга.  
Наконец, сквозь шелест листьев раздался полный удовольствия стон – Старк кончил, залив руку Джона своим семенем. Стоило бы убираться поскорее, пока братья не обнаружили его или кто-то еще не пришел искать их, но у Теона не было сил.  
Колени дрожали, как у труса перед лицом целой армии, член тянуло болью и похотью, в яйцах горело от неудовлетворенности. Теону бы подрочить, чтобы успокоить тело, но и на это не было времени. Кое-как поднявшись, он побрел прочь из богорощи, уже не заботясь о том, чтоб сохранить тайну. Он мечтал сейчас только об одном – добраться до своей комнаты, чтобы облегчить хотя бы на время сжиравшую его похоть.  
Только на время, в этом Теон был убежден. Робб с Джоном позаботятся об этом.


End file.
